Daddy's Little Girls
by cdbazemore98
Summary: Jake loves his children, Troy, Maia, and Kari. But Maia and Kari are both special in their own ways (So is Troy! So don't think he's playing favorites. And he'll go to great lengths to protect them, especially when they encounter an old enemy from Maia's past.


**Happy Father's Day to all the wonderful Daddy's in the world! The young Daddy's, the old Daddy's, the step Daddy's, and even the Daddy's who are no longer with us. And so, I've decided last minute to do a oneshot with Jake as a father, and the special relationship he has with his daughters, Maia and Kari. He'll do anything to protect them, as you'll see in this little story. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

 **Warning: Contains some violence and profanity.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Daddy's Little Girls

Maia and Kari Hutchinson couldn't have asked for a better father.

Especially if their father used to be a pirate on Never Land. Jake started at as a rookie leader under Peter Pan, before branching off as a pirate captain after a battle with an evil mer-wizard who wanted to take over the Never Sea.

The girls, along with their brother, Troy, loved listening to stories of their parents adventures on the island where you never grew up. They even wondered why they ever gave up that life. If they didn't, then their kids wouldn't never exist.

After settling down in California, Jake and Izzy went to high school and college together, and soon got married after graduating. About a year later, Troy and Maia were born, being twins and all. Ten years later, Kari was born... and sadly kidnapped by an evil foe from Jake's past. Eight years later, she found her way back to her family, and even defeated that evil foe all on her own.

Long story short, despite all the ups and downs, the Hutchinson family remained as happy as they could. Although Troy and Maia were in college, they are currently home for the summer.

And all Maia wanted to do, was spend some time with her little sister.

So that's what they did.

"Maia, what do you learn in your college?" Kari asked as the sisters walked down the street one day.

"Well, I'm currently studying in Cosmetology, where you basically learn how to use makeup and all that." Maia explained, "And I also have a part time job as a hair dresser, where I pretty much work in a hair salon. It's a good pay."

As the two walked down the street, they decided to make a stop for the ice cream shop, and unfortunately, they were in a the bad part of town. Which is why Maia was eager to get out as soon as possible, due to criminals roaming around the area.

So after the girls got their ice cream, they left the shop and continued their walk, "What was it like when I was kidnapped by that evil man?" Kari had to ask, curious about what her family was going for the past eight years.

Maia sighed, "It was... depressing. Mom cried a lot, and Daddy spent a lot of time trying to find you. Troy and I were just doing anything we could to help. Long story short, life absolutely sucked without you. We thought we'd never find you after so many years... but here you are. I'm glad your home, Kari.

"Me too..." Kari smiled back, "Was Daddy always mad when I was lost?"

"Very. He often ranted about how he was going to kill the guy who took you. How he was going to rip his head off. How he was going to kick the ever living heck out of him."

Both sisters chuckled as they walked by a nearby alley way. Kari looked over, and began to pull her sister over, "Maia, let's take a shortcut home." She suggest. Maia frowned, "Uh, I dunno, lil sis. That looks dark... and rather scary."

"But it'll be quick."

"Well... today, I guess..."

With that, the girls walked down the rather long alley way, being careful as to not step on or bump into anything gross. Maia had a bad feeling about this, not because of the creepiness, but this alley way looked rather... familiar to her... too familiar for her.

And in just a few moments, she would find out why it was so familiar to her.

All of a sudden, about four or five men jumped out in front of the girls, scaring them deeply. Maia held on to her little sister tightly as she began to back away, before to be pushed back by a taller and buffer man.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't Maia Hutchinson..." Said a scornful voice.

Who said that?

Maia looked all around, before a man walked up to the girls. Maia got a closer look at him, and gasped.

"M-MARK?!"

The man chuckled wickedly, "In the flesh, Maia. I didn't think you'd recognize me. I've changed a lot."

"Oh believe me, I'll know you from anywhere."

Mark was an old enemy of Maia's from youth. He and his gang would often harass her whenever she and Troy walked by their hangout spot, but Troy would always protect her, so she didn't really have anything to worry about.

... Until one day when Troy got sick, and Maia had to walk from school on her own. She made the grave mistake of taking a shortcut through the very same alley way she and Kari were in right now, and ended up running into Mark and his gang. They attacked her, and Mark was attempting to cut her...

... If not for her father showing up at the last minute. He gave those boys what was coming, and sent them running for their mothers when he threatened to call the police. From that day forward, Maia loved her father even more.

And now, she only wished he were here to save her and Kari both.

"I thought you'd turn your life around ever since the day my dad kicked your butt." Maia told him, "But I see that you're still a harden thug, just roaming the streets with your stupid little gang."

Mark growled, "Hey, can it, sister! I have a score to settle with you after your dad kicked my ass that day. My mom found out what happened and she sent me away to a boarding school. Oh how horrendous that was, and I've been plotting... and waiting to get my revenge on you. I vowed that I would get my revenge when I get out of that school... and now that you're here..."

Before he even finished his sentence, he shoved Maia to the ground, much to Kari's shock, "Maia!" She exclaimed before a gang member grabbed her.

"Hey, leave my little sister alone!" Maia demanded.

Mark smirked, "Oh, we have no need to mess with her. It's you that I want!" With that, he threw a punch to Maia's stomach, causing her to gasp in pain. He then kicked her in the side, with his gang joining in. Soon, they were all beating Maia up.

Kari watched with complete horror as her sister was getting punched, kicked, and slapped around. She wished she could do something... she wished she could do anything to save her sister. If only she could activate her Super Pirate powers.

But in a scary situation like this... she couldn't.

As much as Maia tried to defend herself, it was clear that she was no match for these boys. After a few more punches and kicks, they stopped as one boy pinned her to the ground, and Mark held up a pocket knife, "Now... to finish what I started."

He aimed the knife close to Maia's cheek, as she slightly whimpered, "Mark, please... what do you have against me? Why do you insist on tormenting me?" She had to ask.

"Because you're the reason I am who I am!" Mark growled with venom in his tone, "You're the reason I kept getting in trouble! YOU'RE the reason I EVER GOT SENT AWAY TO THAT DAMN BOARDING SCHOOL! But now, I can finally recover from that, once I take care of you! Soon you'll know exactly how I felt all those years ago!"

With that, he sliced a portion of Maia's cheek, blood dripping out fast. The teen cringed in pain, but tried hard not to cry. Mark smirked, "Aw, what's wrong. You gonna cry for Daddy?!"

Before Maia could answer, she looked over to see a shadow behind Mark, and grinned, "I don't have to... because Daddy's right behind you."

"Huh?"

Mark was confused, until someone tapped on his shoulder. Gulping, he turned around to see Jake standing there, arms crossed, frown on his face, and eyes that read death and murder, "Hello, Mark." He greeted with venom in his tone.

"Daddy!" Kari said with happiness.

But instead of being afraid this time, Mark just glared at the former pirate, "Hello, Mr. Hutchinson. What brings you out here?"

"Well..." Jake started, "I was on my way from work... when I just happened to come across this. So tell me, why are you restraining my daughters?"

Mark continued to glare, "Simple! That bitch caused me to be sent away, so I'm just returning the favor-"

PUNCH!

At hearing what Mark just called Maia, Jake punched him right in the nose, sending him to the ground, "Don't you EVER call my daughter that!" He warned, "Never ever! And don't you dare even blame her for all the things you did! You choose to act the way you did, and all Maia did was try to defend herself! I thought sending you to that boarding school would change you for the better... but I see that you still haven't learned your lesson..."

"And here I am... about to give your daughter what's coming to her." Mark snorted.

But Jake grabbed him by the shirt collar, "Oh, _you'll_ be the one who gets what coming to you if you don't leave her or Kari alone. So unless you want to deal with the authorities... you better let my babies go... and walk away."

However, Mark broke away from Jake's grip and snarled, "I'm not afraid of you, old man! Not like last time. And YOU better walk away, unless you want both of your daughters to get cut!" To prove his point, he pointed his knife in Kari's direction."

Jake wasn't worried or scared, he just glared, "Oh, try me. Come at me... all of you... I dare you..." He told each and everyone one of them in a soft, yet dark tone."

Mark was getting angrier and angrier, "Oh, you just dug your own grave. I'll cut all of you!" He then began to charge at the former pirate, who didn't even move, "Daddy! Watch out!" Both Maia and Kari shouted in unison.

But in a swift move, Jake drew his Mighty Captain's Sword (One he obtained when becoming a captain), and fired a beam at Mark, stunning him and knocking him unconscious...

This shocked Mark's gang, but most of them weren't really surprised as some of them remembered that Jake had it. As for the former pirate himself, he pointed his sword to them all, "So, unless you want to get zapped, you better run as fast as you can!"

Of course, like last time, the gang members ran for their lives. Maia soon got up, Kari was dropped to the ground, and both girls hugged their father tightly.

A little while later, Mark was being loaded into a police car, while paramedics treated Maia's injuries. Kari was also checked on for bruises that were left when one of the gang members was holding her tightly. After all of that, Jake and his daughters started to walk home.

"Oh, Daddy. Somehow I knew you'd come." Maia sighed, "Never am I ever coming through this alleyway again..."

"You saved both of us..." Kari said happily.

Jake chuckled, "Hey, anything for my two special little girls. Just know that I would never let anything happen to you. Kari, I already lost you once, and I vow to never lose you again."

Kari giggled with glee.

"And Maia... I'm proud of you."

"Really... why?" Maia asked, confused.

"For protecting your sister back there. You took all the hits for her. And that just shows what a great big sister you are." Jake explained, "Troy would've done the same thing."

Maia had to blush, "Gee... thanks, Daddy. But I really didn't do anything. And besides, they said they weren't going to hurt her... it's me they really wanted."

Jake chuckled, "Well, even if that's true, I'll still proud of you for being there for her."

Maia smiled as she stood close to her father, "I love you, Daddy..." She whispered.

"I love you too, Daddy..." Kari whispered back.

All Jake could do was blush deeply as he hugged his girls and gave them kisses on the cheeks. He really couldn't have asked for better daughters. He loved all three of his children. Troy reminded him of how he was when he was a kid. Maia reminded him so much of Izzy. And Kari was a mixture of both. He loved them all, and vowed to protect them no matter what.

"I love you too, my sweet pirate princesses."

 **Awwwwwwww! Isn't that sweet? So, Maia and Kari run into an old foe from Maia's past, and Jake comes in to save the day as usual. This just shows what great lengths he'll go to protect the ones he loves, just like how Izzy once saved Troy from a rabid dog. If you haven't read that oneshot, here's the link: s/12488546/1/A-Doggone-Mother-s-Day.**

 **With that, I shall see you guys later, and as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**

 **And once again, Happy Father's Day!**


End file.
